


Run Me Dry

by flightclub



Series: In which Youngjae gets cheated on [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ANGSTY SORRY, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Cheating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, but literally just a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightclub/pseuds/flightclub
Summary: Had they been in a different context, Jaebum would have been ecstatic to hear the words dripping so sensually from his dongsaengs lips.





	Run Me Dry

"Let's fuck, hyung." 

Had they been in a different context, Jaebum would have been ecstatic to hear the words dripping so sensually from his dongsaengs lips. He would have pushed Youngjae down onto the bed immediately and begun to ravish him, mark the youngers neck countless times so that everyone would know he belonged to Jaebum, and that Jaebum belonged to him. 

However, Youngjae was highly intoxicated. And also happened to be in a relationship, with somebody who wasn't Jaebum. 

Jaebum released a deep breath as he tried to steady his voice and mind. The sight was so tempting, Youngjae stood in the doorway in an oversized blouse and dangerously tight ripped jeans, his cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink with moist lips to match. But Jaebum couldn't touch him. Youngjae wasn't his to touch.

"Youngjae, you're pissed out of your mind. You need to sleep. Don't do something you or I will end up regretting." It was right thing to say, Jaebum knew it was. However, his body was guiding his thoughts more than reason, and the elder knew that the moment Youngjae made a move, he would be a goner. 

Youngjaes gaze was a little glassy, but remained steady. A shaky breath, and, "I found him in bed with another man." 

_It's not the first time,_ Jaebum wanted to say. But they'd been through this routine before. Youngjae comes home from a late shift at work, finds Mark fucking some stranger in their apartment, gets drunk off his mind, visits Jaebums apartment, fucks or gets fucked by Jaebum, then leaves and acts like nothing ever happened. It's an ironic way to get over the problem, really.

Jaebum remained in his spot on the edge of his bed, and his hands clutched desperately at his knees in a weak attempt to remain composed. He tried his hardest to focus his gaze anywhere but where Youngjae is stood, but the latter was stubborn, and held Jaebums gaze in an almost challenging way. As if he were saying _you know you want me, now come and get me._

"We can't do this, not- not again." Jaebum replied, eyebrows furrowed and eyes pleading. Youngjae could see right through him. The younger quirked an eyebrow and unfolded his arms, before slowing striding towards Jaebums place on the bed, stopping in-between his hyungs legs. Jaebums breath caught in his throat as Youngjae climbed into his lap and snaked his arms around his neck, inching forward at an agonising pace until they were so close that the smell of alcohol and _weed_ began to invade Jaebums senses. 

"You've been smoking joints, you told me you'd stop." 

"Just last week you were fucking me senseless into these very sheets, you told me we'd stop. Yet here we are." Came the youngers reply directly by his ear and Jaebum felt the words on his skin more than he heard them. "If you really want me to leave, I will. If not, hurry up and kiss me already." 

Jaebum whimpered, _it's not fair_ , Youngjae knew how much he affected Jaebum, he knew that he had the other wrapped around his finger awaiting command. He knew all this, and so he continued to inching closer towards Jaebums lips and tightened his arms around his neck. All it took was Youngjaes breath ghosting on his lips for Jaebum to close the gap between them. The kiss wasn't romantic, not in the the slightest. It was a heated clash of teeth, a desperate push and pull, a wet exchange of tongue and a violent biting of lips. Just as it always was. Messy, just like their relationship.

Jaebum briefly wondered what it would be like to wake up to Youngjae and sweetly kiss him good morning. How it would feel to have his love reciprocated, to have Youngjae as his and _only_ his. He wanted to take the younger on romantic dates and hold hands in public and feed eachother their favourite meals. He wanted to make _love_ to Youngjae, not fuck him senselessy when his lover, too, had been unfaithful. 

Jaebum was pulled from his thoughts when Youngjae began to roll his hips and ghost his fingertips down the tense muscles of Jaebums back before clasping desperately at his shirt. Jaebum quickly repositioned his own hands on the youngers ass, and gave it a rough squeeze, eliciting a groan from the other man. He could feel both himself and Youngjae hardening in their jeans as Youngjae sucked roughly on the elders tongue, making noises more obscene than those found in cheap porn films. 

Youngjae broke away to gasp for breath and suddenly the air surrounding them became overwhelmingly hot. Jaebums senses were completely taken over by pressure of the other in his lap, the hazy smell of lust and the lingering taste of alcohol on his lips and suddenly all he could think was _Youngjae Youngjae Youngjae_.

"Shirt off. Now." Youngjae smirked at this, like he knew that Jaebum was too far gone to stop this now. He leant backwards to create more space between them and tilted his head slightly with his lips parted.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to be polite, hyung?" Youngjae was teasing, Jaebum knew this, but his patience was wearing thin, and so with a growl he hastily removed his own shirt before tugging at Youngjaes to reiterate his earlier demand. 

Youngjae complied, lifting up the fabric at a teasing pace before tossing it somewhere behind him, not caring about having to locate it later. It would be an exaggeration to say that Jaebum was in awe at the sight in front of him, he'd seen Youngjae in this state too many times to count. Despite this, he couldn't help but trace his fingers delicately over the youngers chest as if he were afraid of breaking him (too late, he's already broken). He traced the constellations of moles that littered the other's body, from his collarbones, down to his hips and across the soft skin of his stomach. He noticed the youngers breathing quicken in pace and leaned forwards to press a kiss to his chest before swirling his tongue around a nipple.

"Hyung, no teasing." Youngjae demanded breathlessly with a last roll of hips before he climbed down from the olders lap and hastily removed his jeans. Jaebum whimpered, already missing the heat from contact, before taking off his own jeans. When he looked back up he was met with Youngjaes boxer-covered crotch dangerously close to his face and subconsciously licked his lips when he could see how hard the former was already. The sight was too tempting to resist.

"Youngjae-ah, will you fuck my face?" Youngjaes eyes widened momentarily at the shameless question before they were once again clouded with dark lust. He took no time removing the last piece of fabric before pushing at Jaebums lips with his already leaking dick, the elder complying easily. Jaebum steadied his breath as best as he could as he took Youngjae inch by inch until the youngers pubic hairs were just tickling his nose. He felt the other's hand tangle in the hair just above his neck as he pushed that little bit further until his dick had hit the back of Jaebums throat. Youngjae began to thrust in and out of the wet warmth at a slow pace, releasing a shuddering breath at the pleasure. Once Jaebum because to moan below him, eyes shut, Youngjae picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming sloppy and harsh, and deep groans becoming louder. Jaebum could tell the other was about to come, and just as he anticipated the climax, Youngjae pulled out of his mouth and walked over to Jaebums dresser, returning with a condom and bottle of lube.

"Will you let me top tonight, baby?" He asked, eyes roaming over Jaebum hungrily. The elder whispered a quiet _yes, please_ and shifted to lie back on his bed. "Then will you prepare yourself for me?" 

Jaebum complied straight away, fumbling to get his boxers off quickly, then knelt down completely shamelessly, ass pushed into the air. He heard the cap of the lube bottle open before Youngjae was passing it to him. Jaebum made quick work of getting his fingers covered before reaching behind himself and circling his rim with one finger then pushing in. He worked himself at a slow pace, not having been stretched out in a while, and let himself adjust before adding a second finger. Once the burn began to subside he pumped his fingers faster, desperate to feel the pleasure he was craving, but he could never quite reach his prostate, he needed more. 

"Y-youngjae, i'm ready, please" he begged needily, heartbeat quickening when he heard the tear of the condom packet. Only seconds later Youngjae aligned himself with Jaebum, pushing just the head inside and letting the elder adjust. After a few moments Jaebum began shifting backwards and the younger took that as his cue to fully bottom out. It stung, burned like hell, Jaebum couldn't lie, he hadn't bottomed for anyone in months. However all he wanted in that moment was Youngjae, the pain was nothing he couldn't handle. 

"Please j-just move already, don't hold back." Jaebum had barely gotten his words out before Youngjaes hips were snapping forwards as he let out a drawn out moan. Jaebum choked on a sob, feeling so much more full than he had with just his fingers, the stinging become a warm heat pooling in his stomach. Youngjae continued his thrusting at a steady pace, fingers curling tightly around Jaebums hips to pull the elder towards him and meet halway. The only sounds to be heard were the creaking of the bed, the low thrum of the headboard hitting the walls, and quiet panting coming from both men. That is until Youngjae angled his hips up slightly, and Jaebum whined in a pitch high enough that he would have been mortified if he wasn't focused on the pleasure overtaking him. "There, fuck, Youngjae right there!" The younger continued to hit the same spot and quickened his pace, whimpering himself at the overwhelming tightness of his hyung. Youngjae leant forward, engulfing the others body and kissed his shoulders before biting down and marking him. _It's unfair_ Jaebum thought, how Youngjae could leave countless marks on his body, but he was unable to leave any in return.

A particularly hard bite and Jaebum was moaning louder than before, panting out _harder, faster, Youngjae, Youngjae, Youngjae_. He let his head drop down onto the bed, curled his fists into the sheets, sensing his climax approaching quickly. "Jaebum, I'm close, shit." Youngjae groaned, continuing with the relentless pace. He reached one of his hands down between Jaebums legs, wrapping around his heavily leaking cock and helping to pump him to release. Seconds later, Jaebum was coming, arching his back and opening his mouth in a silent scream. Youngjae caught a majority of the other mans cum in hand, and snapped his hips one last time, releasing his own load into the condom with the word _mark_ falling off his lips in a mantra.

Jaebum was brought back to reality, the realisation of what they had just done _again_ sinking in. The younger had seemed to notice his mistake too, his entire body stiffening before pulling out of Jaebum and throwing away the condom in the bin nearby. The silence was suffocating, both of them trying to catch their breaths while figuring out what came next. 

Jaebum rolled onto his back and lay under the covers with his arms held wide towards the younger who was stood by his bed still, not sure what to do with himself. "Come on, Jae-ah." The younger was beginning to look distressed, his lower lip caught in between his teeth.

"I-I can't Mark hyu-"

"You're not going home while you're still intoxicated, come and lay with me for a while" Youngjae sighed in defeat and joined his hyung on the bed, crawling into the warmth of his arms. They lay in silence for a while, not in complete peace, but not in complete awkwardness either. That is until Jaebum felt a wetness on his chest and noticed the youngers shoulders shaking. "Baby, please don't cry" he whispered, too upset to trust his own voice. He traced small circles with his fingers into Youngjaes skin, trying his best to comfort with actions louder than words, it's what he was best at.

"I've ruined everything." Is the reply that came a few minutes later, in a voice so small that Jaebum could feel his heart clench.

"Don't say that, don't ever say that. Everything is fucked up, but it's not just on you. It's on Mark and I too." It wasn't the most comforting of words, but it was the truth, no matter how sad. 

"I'm sorry hyung, i'm so so sorry." Came Youngjaes hiccuping reply as he finally broke into tears, too tired and overwhelmed to control his emotions. "I love you hyung, and I'm sorry things got so messed up." 

Jaebums own eyes begun to sting as he held in tears, not wanting to break down while Youngjae himself was in a vulnerable state. 'I love you hyung' _but not in that way_. It's something Jaebum had heard countless nights before, each time with the younger sobbing into his chest. He wondered how long this could continue for, how long until the cracks in the relationship between Mark, Youngjae and himself finally broke everything, leaving their relationship more hideous than before. Jaebum noticed that the youngers sobbing had resided, and looked down to find him asleep, snoring softly under his breath. He knew he too should sleep soon, but he loved Youngjae best like this, it was the one time his features weren't burdened with worry and complete utter _sadness_. Jaebum allowed himself a few selfish moments, drinking in Youngjaes features and commiting them to memory. His cheeks were still flushed, from their activities or from the alcohol Jaebum didn't know, and his hair was ruffled messily, with the baby hairs damp and stuck to his forehead. Youngjaes lips were still moist and bitten, and Jaebum couldn't help but kiss them as the younger pouted in his unconscious state. It's moments like this that Jaebum cherished, almost, _who was he kidding, not really_ , making up for all the pain he endured. Jaebums eyelids grew heavy, the mental and physical exhaustion catching up to him, and so after one murmer of _I love you, more than you will ever know_ , he joined the other in sleep.

Jaebum woke up the next day considerably colder than he had been before sleeping the night before. He didn't need to open his eyes or feel around his bed to figure out why, Youngjae never stayed. 

Jaebum sat up slowly, groaning and rubbing his eyes as he let last nights events sink in. He should have been used to it by now, but everytime still he would be met with an unbearable heaviness in his chest when he woke up alone the next morning. He located his phone from his bedside table, not surprised to see that he had two new messages, he already knew what they would say.

_From: Mark_

_Thank u for taking for taking care of him._

_From: Jae-ah_

_Im sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop writing about youngjae getting cheated on, i'm gonna curse him
> 
> comments are always appreciated!


End file.
